No me entienden
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Miguelangel está triste, y siente que nadie puede comprender por lo que pasa…léanlo completoobvias no y opinen :P.CAPÍTULO UNICO


_Hola! Eme aquí en mi primer fic de las tortugas ninja, es muy corto la verdad, pero fue lo que se me vino a la mente je! Notarán un estilo parecido a otro fic que ya han leído y que en lo personal me gustó la idea si se le puede decir…pero bueno eso lo sabrán cuando lean la historia, de hecho puedo agregar que esto que pasa Mike es algo terrible que a mucha gente le llega a suceder…quizá te haya sucedido a ti…_

_Edad de las TMNT mmm no se 15? 16? Como vean :P._

_Las TMNT no son mías, aunque eso desearía :P(see soy una desequilibrada mental jaja), por cierto, si quieren saber más de las tortugas ninja, (en español) les sugiero entren a esta página que me pareció muy buena y que quisera compartir con ustedes, ahí tb se le pueden aportar unos fics creo yo XD_

_http/usuarios.lycos.es/lastortugasninja/biografia.htm_

**NO ME ENTIENDEN**

Era una noche lluviosa en Nueva York , las gotas eran más pesadas ese día, las hojas que había revoloteaban en el aire al ritmo del chiflido que este daba .

Todos los citadinos se encontraban resguardados en sus casas, hace mucho tiempo que no caía una lluvia como esa, tan fría, tan desolada, tan amarga….una noche perfecta para la sombra nocturna que estaba parada con una gabardina negra a un lado de una gran piedra.

_Hola hermano…me recuerdas?...si estoy seguro que así es, tantos momentos que pasamos juntos jamás lo podremos olvidar_

El chiflido del viento parecían lamentos, y las gotas de lluvia lágrimas que acompañaban en la pena aquella sombra robusta, era baja de estatura y su piel era verdosa, tenía una cinta anaranjada que pasaban por sus ojos. Era difícil decir si estaba húmeda por la lluvia o por sus propias lágrimas

_¿Quién diría que terminarías de esta manera, sólo en las penumbras sin ninguna voz de cariño o de consuelo-_se agachó acariciando la roca, dejó caer un par de gotas de sus ojos.

_Tan sólo en un segundo, sólo en un segundo tú te fuiste de mi lado¿Qué haré ahora sin tu compañía¿qué haré sin tus enseñanzas?_

Hizo una risa irónica mientras un gato negro respondía con un agudo maullido

_siempre te creí indestructible ¿sabes, siempre lo aguantaste todo, hasta los enfrentamientos que tenías con Raph_-hizo una pausa y rió para sí mismo-y eso ya es decir mucho

.-Ey! Mike! Ya debemos irnos!-llamó desde la van Donatello en el asiento de chofer

.-iré en unos minutos, sólo quiero despedirme

.-Bueno, pero que sea pronto alguien podría pasar por aquí y vernos

.-no te preocupes no tardaré mucho

.-Bien-Don dio un suspiro, mientras se ponía unos audífonos de música

_aún no se cómo ellos pueden ser tan fuertes ante tu pérdida, quisiera no sentir lo que siento como ellos_

Hizo una pausa mirando al cielo dejando que la lluvia limpiara su cara- _aunque quizá lo ocultan muy bien…o quizá yo compartí más tiempo contigo, si debe ser eso…cuando ellos dormían tu y yo jugábamos toda la noche compartiendo experiencias…sólo éramos tu y yo...nadie más, nuestras prácticas eran mejores cuando estábamos sólos_-se abrazó de la piedra como si esta estuviera a punto de volar

_Tu eras lo más importante de mi vida, tu fuerza, tu sabiduría , todo, todo eso, aunque no lo creas han sido lo que me han ayudado a seguir en cada batalla, sin ti ahora estoy perdido, estoy indefenso…sin fuerzas_-sacó de su saco negro uno de sus chacos dejándolo encima de la piedra

_Te dejaré uno de mis tesoros para que no te quedes sólo_…-suspiró triste mente-_aún no entiendo la indiferencia con la que Splinter a manejado todo esto, ni los demás_…-la lluvia paró de pronto dejando que se asomara la luz de luna que se asomaba poco a poco con el movimiento de las nubes.

_Es cómo si sólo yo sintiera, es como si todos los demás pensaran que esto que te ha ocurrido ha sido sólo algo cotidiano, algo sin valía, sin importancia._

.-MIGUELANGEL! YA APRESÚRATE ME ESTOY CONGELANDO EL MALDITO TRASERO!-gritó Rafa saliendo de la parte trasera de la Van.

.-Ya Raph tranquilízate

.-¡Qué me tranquilice! Si estoy muy tranquilo¿qué no lo ven!-Don giró los ojos y siguió escuchando música, quizá era electrónica, esa era su favorita.

.-¡Ya iré no falta mucho!-Echando maldiciones hasta por la nuca se metió de nuevo a la Van titilando como maraca

_No me entienden, nadie lo hace-_sollozó amargamente-_no entienden que te necesito, que mi vida está incompleta sin tu compañía_

_Hasta creí que April podría comprenderme…pero..no fue así…sólo me dijo un "lo siento" fingido, lo noté por sus ojos que nunca engañan, me veía como si estuviera loco, como si …como si de verdad fuera algo sin importancia….-_se irguió y dio una media vuelta dándole la espalda a la piedra

_Yo sé que sentirían lo mismo si ellos hubieran ocasionado tu muerte_-un leve trueno se cimbró a lo lejos, haciendo que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ambos estábamos tan bien, luchando como siempre, acabamos una banda tras otra, y parecía no tener fin, siempre airosos, triunfantes…creí que ese juego era pan comido._

_Pero me equivoqué, odio siempre hacerlo._

_Si, todo iba bien hasta que llegó ese monstruo , nunca antes lo había visto, nunca antes había presenciado algo tan horrible y fuerte, y por ello sentí la gran necesidad de acabar con él, la adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo, ….después de varias batallas¿Qué esperabas, no soy de piedra._

_Tu dabas algunas señales de advertencia, indicabas que no podías seguir. Pero lo ignoré…_

_Si tan sólo hubiera hecho caso si tan sólo hubiera notado tu inestabilidad, yo jamás me hubiera enfrentado con aquel gigante, yo estaba hecho un loco esa noche…y por ello tu te fuiste…cuando me dí cuenta tu ya te habías ido._

_Ni siquiera pude iniciar la batalla._

_En un segundo el gigante se había ido…y por desgracia tu también_.

_Ingenuamente tuve la esperanza de que Don aún pudiera ayudar, que pudiera hacer algo por ti, por suerte lo encontré despierto en su laboratorio, era el único despierto esa noche…_

.-Mike…qué…

.-Ayúdame Don él está muy mal!-_lloré a punto de un colapso nervioso, aún no se que fue lo que más impresionó a Don, el bulto que tenía entre mis manos o yo llorando de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho._

_Tenía miedo_

_Miedo de perderte, miedo de cargar para siempre con la culpa._

.-Tranquilo Mike, ya veremos que se puede hacer, ponlo acá-_yo sólo era un zombi que hacía caso a todo lo que me pedía, si me hubiera dicho en ese momento que saltando de un edificio podría salvarlo, yo lo hubiera hecho._

_Rápidamente las manos de Don empezaron a trabajar, hizo todo lo posible._

_Fui testigo._

_Pero nada hizo que volviera a la vida._

_Vi una tremenda decepción en su mirada, impotencia tal vez._

_Tristemente movió su cabeza negando y supe que había pasado lo peor….se había ido…_

_Al día siguiente todos me miraban culpándome_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Hey! Yo que iba a saber que esto ocurriría¡no soy adivino!...quisiera serlo…._

_Ese día en vez de recibir una palmada de apoyo, una mirada reconfortante, sólo recibí reproche tras reproche…_

_¡Hey yo también siento¡yo también estaba dolido!...pero a nadie le importaba….a nadie…_

.-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa seguir frente a esa tumba?-preguntó Raph entre dientes

.-Oye! Espera un poco , el chico está dolido-miró a su hermano de manera asesina

.-ya esta! Iré por él y lo traeré arrastrando si es necesario¡Aún no puedo creer que le hayamos seguido su jueguito!

.-Hay que admitirlo, el chico tiene mucha imaginación…mira que hasta un sepulcro le hizo-rió su hermano divertido

.-bah! Es un exagerado¡Después de todo el fue el idiota que no se dio cuenta que el x-box estaba sacando humo mientras jugaba Resident Evil.!

.-Míralo por el lado bueno-Raph miró atento a Leonardo-al menos ya no lo tendremos por ahí llamando hermano a esa cosa…

.-me da miedo que su luto nunca termine

.-ya se le pasará ya verás, con Xbox nuevo será el Miguelangel de siempe

**_Una semana después_**

.-Oigan chicos alguien ha visto a Don-preguntó la más joven de las tortugas a sus hermanos que estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la tele que cambiaba de canal a cada segundo.

.-Raph! Ya deja de cambiar de canal!

.-Acéptalo Leo la programación está de la patada

.-Chicos…-insistió Mike al ser ignorado

.-¿cómo saberlo si te la pasas cambiando de canal cada segundo?

.-chicos…

.-oye! Yo no tengo la culpa que mi vista de alcón sea más ágil que la tuya-contestó Raph con arrogancia

.-chi…-Leonardo con un movimiento rápido desapareció de las manos de su hermano el control remoto

.-Hey!

.-¿qué no lo viste venir ojos de alcón?-le dijo con sorna

.-eres un….

.-¡CHICOS!-estalló Mike antes de que siguieran peleando sobresaltando a sus hermanos

.-¿Qué te pasa mike¿te has vuelto loco!-preguntó Raph con rabia

.-si oye, si quieres algo sólo dínoslo no lo grites-le dijo Leo un poco agitado pero con voz calmada

.-…….-Mike se dio un sopetón en la frente, y suspiró mientras sollozaba –Necesito ver a Don¿Lo han visto?

.-nop, debe estar en su laboratorio-Raph hizo un entrecomillas con sus dedos

.-si debe estar inventando alguna cosa extraña como siempre-Siguió Leo-¿y a todo esto para que lo buscas?

.-es que mi pobre nuevo hermano…mi mejor amigo en el mundo se ha ido-contestó triste Mike mostrando su aparato , sus hermanos casi pudieron jurar que había hecho pucheritos

.-¡pero si es nuevo!-respondió Sorprendido Raph-¡eres un tarado¡Que demonios tienen tus manos que lo que caen en ellas se vuelven papilla?

.-sólo mala suerte supongo-alzó los hombros Mike con pesar

.-si mala suerte para tus videojuegos, siempre que pierdes empiezas a azotar las cosas-Leo mira a Raph- y te pones tan esquizofrénico como ciertas tortugas

.-¿a que conoces más aparte de nosotros?-preguntó Raph sarcástico tomando una bolsa de papas fritas. Leo sólo giró sus ojos.

.-En todo caso Mike, no lo interrumpas en sus experimentos…y más si es para pedirle que te componga una vez más tus cosas.

.-bueno hermanito ya vete a ver si ya puso la marrana, quiero ver la tele sin interrupciones-le quitó el control remoto a Leo

.-y yo también!-Leo se lo arrebató

.-pero tu nunca escoges cosas buenas-le dio otro jalón al control

.-¡Y cómo lo sabes si nunca vez un programa completo!

_...y la historia se repite….¿Ya ven cómo es que nadie me entiende?..._

_--------------------------_

_seeeeee algo soso, pero weeeeee finalmente me quité el chincual para aportar algo jeje…ahora a ver quien me hace mi tarea XD_

_eeen fin critiquen, jaja dejen reviews si es que lograste terminar este remedo de fic XD _

_Byeces y suerte con sus vidas!...;)_


End file.
